gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Kart 9
Mario Kart 9 is the 9th game in the Mario Kart series for the Nintendo 4DS. It will be released January 21, 2017. New Stuff * Kart Mod: Airplane, Hovercraft * Customizable gliders and emblems * More characters, Karts, items, etc. * New "Random" feature when customizing Karts; randomizes kart, wheel, glider Characters Starter Characters * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Yoshi * Toad * Wario * Waluigi * Bowser * Donkey Kong * Shy Guy Unlockable Characters Light * Toadette * Baby Daisy * Baby Peach * Baby Rosalina * Baby Waluigi(New) * Koopette(New) * Nabbit(New) * Dry Bones * Parakoopa Medium * Baby Wario(New) * Bowser Jr. * Hammer Bro(New) * Diddy Kong * Dixie Kong(New) Heavy * Petey Piranha * Funky Kong * Dry Bowser * Metal Mario * Pink Gold Peach * Emerald Luigi(New) * Bronze Daisy(New) Koopalings, Miis(different weights) Tracks New Tracks Mushroom Cup #Shell Circuit #Wario's Gym # Donut Driftway #Luigi's Hotel Flower Cup #Rail Road #Mario Circuit #Peach's Castle #DK's Oil Rig Star Cup #Yoshi Lake #Koopa Docks #Hightail Falls #Waluigi Maze Special Cup #Super Circuit #Driest Desert #Bowser's Castle #Rainbow Road Shell Cup #DS Figure 8 Circuit #Wii U Sweet Sweet Canyon #GBA Boo Lake #SNES Bowser Castle 1 Banana Cup #DS Shroom Ridge #3DS Rock Rock Mountain #GBA Snow Land #Wii U Sunshine Airport Leaf Cup #N64 Wario Stadium #GCN Mushroom City #Wii U Toad Harbor #Wii Moonview Highway Lightning Cup #3DS Maka Wuhu #Wii U Cloudtop Cruise #GCN Bowser Castle #GBA Rainbow Road Battle Courses New Battle Courses *Bowser Stadium * Toad's House * Title Screen * Nintendo 4DS Retro Battle Courses * SNES Battle Course 1 * GCN Nintendo Gamecube *DS Nintendo DS *3DS Wuhu Town Items Returning Items *Coin *Green Shell *Triple Green Shells *Red Shell *Triple Red Shells *Banana *Triple Bananas *Mushroom *Triple Mushrooms *Golden Mushroom *Fire Flower *Star *Blooper *Bob-omb *Spiny Shell *Lightning *Bullet Bill *Boomerang Flower *Piranha Plant *Super Horn *Mega Mushroom *POW Block * Boo *Fake Item Box New Items *1-up Mushroom * Double Cherry * Triple Blue Shells *Super Nine *Oil Spill *Mini Mushroom *Bullet Bill Cannon Vehicle Parts Karts *Standard Kart *Pipe Frame *Turnip *Fire Dasher * Shell Surfer *K64 *Tanooki Truck *Banana Blaster *MushRunner *Vintage *Galaxy Comet * Flight 9 (New) *Gold Kart (New) Bikes * Standard Bike *K-9 * Lightning Speeder * SNES * Piper * Bicycle *Wario Bike *Gold Bike (New) ATVs * Standard ATV (New) * Brick Buggy * Goombuggy * Castle on Wheels *Gold ATV Tires *Standard Tires *Monster *Roller *Slim *Slick *Metal *Button *Off-Road *Sponge *Wood *Mushroom * Tape Roll(New) * Emblem(New) * Pipe(New) * Mega Monster(New) * Retro Standard(New) * Micro(New) * Square(New) * Thin(New) * Smiley(New) * Star(New) * Invisible(New) * Koopa Shell(New) * Nonagon(New) * Gold Gliders/Balloons *Super Glider * Parasail(New) * Parachute * Peach Parasol * Wing Cap(New) * Koopa Kite(New) * Balloon(New) * Triple Balloon(New) * Parashell Balloon(New) * Kart Balloon(New) * Hot Air Balloon(New) * Propeller(New) * Gold Glider * Gold Balloon(New) * Custom Glider(New) DLC Sonic the Hedgehog x Mario Kart 9 Price: $5.99 Release Date: May 2, 2017 New Characters *Sonic (Medium) *Tails (Light) *Silver (Medium) * Dr. Eggman (Heavy) New Cups Chaos Emerald Cup #City Escape #Roulette Road #Crisis City #Egg Hangar Bob-omb Cup #N64 Mario Raceway #Wii Coconut Mall #SNES Vanilla Lake 2 # Wii U Dolphin Shoals New Vehicle Parts *Speed Star (Kart) *Tornado (Kart) *Dark Rider (Bike) *Egg Mobile (Kart) F-Zero X Mario Kart 9 New Characters *Captain Falcon *Samurai Goroh New Cups F-Zero Cup *Wii U Mute City *Wii U Big Blue *Fire Field *Phantom Road Boomerang Cup *Thunder Storm Island *Sky High Mountain *GBA Lakeside Park *N64 Rainbow Road New Vehicle Parts *Big Falcon (Kart) *P-Wing (Kart) Wario Ware X Mario Kart 9 New Characters *Biker Wario *Mona *Jimmy T *Kat *Ana *Ashley *9-Volt New Cups Diamond Cup #Diamond City Loop #Shake Ruins #Wii Mushroom Gorge #GCN Wario Colosseum Coin Cup #N64 Sherbet Land #Wii U Twisted Mansion #Ninja Temple #Gold Rush Pyramid New Vehicle Parts *Wario Car (Kart) *Mo-ped (Bike) *Disco Dasher (Kart) *Ninja Sword (Bike) Super Mario 3D World X Mario Kart 9 Price: $5.99 Release Date: June 9, 2017 New Characters * Cat Mario * Cat Luigi * Cat Peach * Cat Toad * Cat Rosalina * Meowser New Cups Super Bell Cup # Super Bell Speedway # Clear Pipe Cruise # Mount Must Dash # The Great Tower of Bowser Land Blue Shell Cup # N64 Moo Moo Farm # GCN Baby Park # SNES Mario Circuit 2 # Wii U Hyrule Circuit New Vehicle Parts * Cat Cruiser(Kart) * Highway Showdown(Kart) * Clawer(Wheel) DLC Bundle Price: $14.99 Release Date: October 15, 2017 Bundle of all DLC Packs Also Comes with: * Colored Koopa shells * Colored Shy Guys * Colored Yoshis * Colored Toads * Powered Marios, Luigis, Toads, and Peaches(Fire, Tanooki, Cat, etc., NO CATS) 25th Anniversary Price: $5.20 Release Date: (JP)August 27, 2017; (US)September 1, 2017; (EU) January 21, 2018 New Characters * Gold Mario * Silver Luigi * Gold Shy Guy * Gold Shell Koopa * Spiny Shelled Koopa * Retro Mario * Retro Luigi * Retro Peach * Retro Yoshi * Retro Bowser * Donkey Kong Jr. * Retro Koopa * Retro Toad New Cups 25 Cup # Mario Circuit # Coin Cruise # Super Circuit # Ultimate Rainbow Road Mashup Greatest Hits of Mario Kart # 3DS Music Park # DS Waluigi Pinball # Wii U Mount Wario # SNES Rainbow Road Console Cup *Wii U *Wii *3DS *4DS New Vehicle Parts * Gold Pipe Frame(Kart) * Gold Retro Standard(Kart) * Coin(Wheel) Automatic unlock for Gold Kart, Gold Bike, Gold ATV, Gold Tires, and Gold Glider also included New Items * Gold Shell- similar to a red shell, but gives you coins as it travels. * Special 25- surrounds the player with the same 9 items as the Super 9, but with an extra 16 gold shells. Mario Kart Training Release Date: January 21, 2017 Price: FREE New Cups Training Cup *Wii Fit *Training Course *Train City *Training Arena Mario Kart Training # Beginning Boost # How to Dodge Everything # Tricks # The Blue Shell New Karts * Training Kart Category:Racing Category:Mario Kart Category:Super Mario Category:Mario Games Category:"E" rated Category:New Games Category:Nintendo Category:2017 games Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U Category:SNES Mario Circuit 4 Category:GBA Riverside Park Category:Wii U Sweet Sweet Canyon Category:3DS Shy Guy Bazzar Category:DS Shroom Ridge Category:3DS Cheep Cheep Lagoon Category:Wii Toad's Factory Category:Wii U Shy Guy Falls Category:GCN Mushroom City Category:Wii U Sunshine Airport Category:3DS Rock Rock Mountain Category:GBA Ribbon Road Category:Wii U Bone Dry Dunes Category:N64 Wario Stadium Category:SNES Bowser Castle 1 Category:GBA Rainbow Road Category:Mario Series Category:Mario Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Upcoming Games Category:Wii Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Nintendo DS Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:2017 video games